


Happy Endings

by Eternal



Category: Doctor Who, Saiko Pasu | Psycho Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal/pseuds/Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plotbunny also known as, ‘How Shogo Makishima Managed to Fall Out of a Plane and Still Survive. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

An unexamined life was one not worth living, Socrates had said. Well, he’d always thought of it as a true statement and he continued to think that it was valid as the plane hit terminal velocity and began to burn up in the atmosphere whilst nosediving. He’d never really done any flying before and now the link between the autopilot and Sibyl had been destroyed the plane was merely a metal wreck plummeting through the Earth’s atmosphere.

It was fair to say that he still wanted to live. But an intellectual who had not been taught how to fly, as Shogo had not, is still a dead one even though the to-be-deceased in question had found a manual buried in the cockpit and his clever hands are dextrous with the previously-unused controls and flight instrumentation.

He thinks with some regret about the better part of his adult life spent indoors when the clouds outside are magnificent even if they are bleak and he thoroughly believes that this metal shell will be his casket and the ground his grave. Even so, he is glad that he has finally seen the sky.

Fate thinks that reality is better off with an idealist in the world. It is for this reason and this reason alone, that when the plane disintegrates the sociopath finds himself falling into a swimming pool. Sane human beings often note that the shape of a 1960s blue telephone box is not particularly normal and that the box is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. The Doctor insists that it IS normal for the TARDIS and that dimensionally transcendental engineering should be retrofitted to normal and everyday objects. He uses his pockets as an example. 

A slightly concerned Clara finds Shogo on the way to the squash court which the TARDIS has relocated through some miracle of technology. The Doctor insists on calling it Block Transfer mathematics, get your terminology right, but Clara says that if he keeps galumphing along and talking about physics, physics, physics in the most general terms possible he should at least try to use some terminology which people can actually understand.

The Doctor and Shogo do not actually share a taste in bow ties but the latter finds out one evening over tea and biscuits at the Eye of Orion that Socrates is actually one of the Doctor’s oldest acquaintances. The trio decides, then, to visit Ancient Greece and after an indeterminate period spent gawping at the Medusa Cascade, they will visit Ancient Greece in the future.

(There is an awful lot of running in the meantime.)


End file.
